undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Glitch!Sans
Glitch Sans is an interesting little glitch who doesn't want to destroy all of the AU's, he want's them to be "Perfect" in his own way by changing the code of the AU to make it "Perfect" Appearance He, just like Error, has a skeleton body which is negative colored, his eyes are black with red pupils. He wears a red Winter jacket which he got From Errorswap! Papyrus, blue shorts and purple slippers. He has 3 red marks on his head resembling Virus!Sans's marks. He also has his own red strings which he inherited from Error. His nose hole is mysteriously red, his Gaster blaster is black with red eyes and a red mouth, it also has some corrupted code on the upper left of it. His bone attacks are black but he can change his bones to red (Don't move) and to purple (Don't stop moving). Now unlike Undertale Sans's Jacket, Glitch!Sans's jacket doesn't have a zipper. Background While Error tries to destroy Virus's universe, Virus actually stands up to Error and fights him, and throughout the battle, their "determination" and frustration from their souls and a little bit of them seperated from their bodies and then some corrupted code from Virus was "torn" off his body and with their determination, DNA, frustration, and Virus's corrupted code, they fused together into one new being called Glitch!Sans. Once he saw Virus and Error fighting, he got scared of how it would end so he ran away while Error and Virus fought. Next he went to another AU to start studying all of the AU's because of his curiosity. Soon after years of traveling throughout the Multiverse, he realized that all of the Universes were "Imperfect" so he believed that only he can make them "Perfect" by using his abilities as a glitch to go inside the AU's code then put everyone in that AU under his control and change that Universe. Henceforth, he had a goal, to make every universe "Perfect". Now the only thing that can bring that world back out of Glitch's control is the power of determination. You see, whenever someone resets then the AU's code gets reset. In which if an AU Glich took control or got reset then the code would reset and Glitch would no longer be in control. But there is one AU he changed that can't be changed back because in that AU reseting isn't possible, even with a strong amount of determination, so no one could reset the timeline and the code. Also he considers that place as his "Home AU" and he calls that AU CodeTale. Personality Glitch, even though he is the son of Error, he is actually quite gentle and Friendly most of the time, he has a great amount of imagination judging by how he changes an AU, but he still has a great amount of curiousity too which makes him to change the code of one AU a few times to see what the outcome would be for each posibility, he is also very intellegent because of certain amounts of times of him traveling across the multiverse learning atleast alot of information, also unlike how Undertale Sans likes Ketchup and burgers, Glitch!Sans likes Barbaque Sauce and Pizza. Now even though he is Friendly, he can get VERY agressive if someone stands in his way from his goal and or if someone well just makes him mad, and you won't like him when he's angry. Finally he is has great leadership skills which he gained from the time he's been in control of CodeTale. Powers Now with Glitch being a glitch he can travel in and out of the AU's code and change the AU's code, and not only that, but with him having control over the code he can take control of the player, not allowing them to reset and making the player do his bidding, but he can only does this for a short amount of time since that drains alot of energy from him because of the player's determination being really strong, and he only draws energy from the Glitches in the code. He also has the ability to use the Gaster Blasters and normal bone attacks just like the other Sanses. Now with Error's strings, Glitch can use them to block attacks and use them to attack his opponents. Now he can also use his strings on his opponent (Besides the player) and take control of their code, putting them in his control. He has the ability to teleport, He can also go into the AU's code during battle and change his opponents code so his opponents can be weaker, but he can't "Buff" himself by changing his code because his code isn't from that universe and his code is corrupted. He can also take the form of anyone he takes control of whether they used to be under his control or currently is in his control because of when he takes control of someone, he copies a piece of their code. He also has the ability to teleport. As you may have guessed he can travel through many different universes. Now he can also use many different other attacks by using to code of one's he's taken of control of and adding a little bit of their attacks to his corrupted code. Now with these abilities, you can guess he can just destroy the whole multiverse, right? Well wrong, because he doesn't want to destroy the multiverse, you see he believes that if he destroys all of the AU's then there won't be anymore AU's to take control of and also the AU's code would be gone, and if the code is gone then Glitch gets weaker and weaker till he is finally gone, and he just want's to make every AU perfect in his own way. But there is something about Glitch, which he does when he's in a tight spot during battle, he uses some of his corrupted code as a shield around him to protect himself while he makes a portal back to CodeTale to retreat. Acquaintances *Error!Sans (One of his fathers) *Virus!Sans (The other father) *Paperjam!Sans (Half Brother) *Errorswap!Papyrus (Uncle), Ink!Sans (Uncle) *Storyshift Asriel (Friend) *Everyone in CodeTale (What he calls "His Loyal Subjects" since there he considers himself as the king of there) *Afterswap!Papyrus and Reaper!Sans (His #1 enemies) Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Out-code Characters Category:AUs of AUs Category:Errortale Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Glitch Category:Offspring